Angery Doggo
Angery Doggo is a character living in the D4NK Universe, and is one of Iggy's pets. She is a small white dog with black spots and big black ears. Her eyes can also glow green and yellow or red. History Angery Doggo was likely born sometime in 2011. Her original owners sold her to Iggy when she was just over one month old. It quickly became apparent to Iggy that Daisy is not just any normal dog, and that she does in fact possess some demonic characteristics and abilities. Angery Doggo has made multiple attempts to escape Iggy's house, some of which were successful. During her earlier years, she was much smaller, and therefore had many more options for escape, usually through small gaps in a fence. She successfully escaped several times, however, Iggy would then track her down and forcibly return her to his house again every time. Eventually, Iggy took precautionary measures and set up an invisible electric fence around his backyard, completely preventing any escape by Angery Doggo. The invisible fence was taken down a year later without Angery Doggo's knowledge, and for the next few years, Angery Doggo made no attempts to escape. On 12/1/2017, Angery Doggo attempted another escape by digging a hole under the fence. She succeeded, but was soon caught by a neighbor and promptly returned home. Since that day, she has made multiple successful escape attempts, but has always been returned home shortly afterwards. Relationships Angery Doggo has had many mixed relationships over the years. Despite being Iggy's pet, she has shown much disliking to his presence, and will often leave the scene upon his arrival in annoyance. She has also been known to poke around with Iggy's other pet, Samuel L. Dogson, often starting fights between the two or teaching her bad habits. She often urinates on the floor to piss off Iggy, and tries to blame Samuel L. Dogson. D4NK Rumble History Angery Doggo has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. She was the 30th to enter, and eliminated 1 opponent, Arthass. She was eliminated by Frogzilla, and was the last to be eliminated. Trivia * Angery Doggo is a Jack Russel Cocker Spaniel mix. * Angery Doggo is a spinoff of Iggy's real life pet named Daisy. * Angery Doggo has been seen with glowing green, yellow, and red eyes. Iggy is not sure what this means, and claims that it seemingly happens at random. * Despite always being the one to start the fights with Samuel L. Dogson, Angery Doggo has never once won a fight against her. * Angery Doggo is often confused as to what species she is. She has attempted to meow, and bath herself the way a cat does. She will also often attempt to sit the way a human does on chairs and couches. * Angery Doggo can speak English, and according to Iggy, "Is much smarter than Samuel." * Angery Doggo has never attacked Iggy, rather, she takes out her anger on him through minor annoyances. * Angery Doggo will often threaten to "squeak" if provoked. * Angery Doggo loves the outdoors, and gets very irritated if she is pent up inside for too long, even if the temperature outside is below freezing. Quotes "I love birthdays, especially when they're mine!" "I'll squeak!" Gallery Category:Character